


There's a reason stormtroopers wear those undersuits

by draculard



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Deliberate bed-wetting, Masturbation, Multi, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: When Thrawn ordered Eli and Faro planet-side on a mission with him, he didn't really expect to catch them doing things likethis.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto/Karyn Faro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	There's a reason stormtroopers wear those undersuits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaos_monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/gifts).



> Basically I'm obsessed with chaos_monkey's series Inappropriate Places and this is the result

They’d set up camp hastily and in a primitive area before setting out on their mission. Thirteen hours later, on the long, exhausted walk home, Thrawn’s mind was set firmly on the steps they’d need to take the following day, after he and his subordinates had rested. His stride was longer than Eli’s and Faro’s, putting him several paces ahead of them on the secluded path back.

Because they were behind him, he couldn’t see the telltale flushes on their faces or the occasional hitches in their strides. He was blissfully unaware that anything was amiss until he heard an unintelligible mutter from Eli and, a moment later, the footsteps following him suddenly ceased.

There was a clattering sound. Thrawn turned, recognizing it all too well as the sound of stormtrooper armor hitting the ground. Faro and Eli were wearing the same armor he was, and when he saw the path empty behind him, he turned and retraced his steps quickly, with narrowed eyes.

“—glad you said it, because I was _dying_ ,” he heard Eli say.

There was a rustle of fabric. Thrawn paused, his pace slowing, and glanced through the cluster of trees off the side of the little rural road. Eli and Faro hadn’t gone far; they stood in a cluster of trees, select pieces of armor removed and tossed several meters away from them, where it would do them absolutely no good in an attack.

Eli had unzipped the fly on his black undersuit. Faro, even more confusingly, had pulled hers down to her knees and was even now squatting over the grass.

“Commanders—” Thrawn started.

As if he didn’t hear Thrawn, Eli took his cock out — half-hard and flushed a fetching pink around the head. Faro’s knees came together, her eyes sliding closed and her breath escaping her in a content sigh. Thrawn’s eyes shifted between the two of them incessantly, and his comprehension of the scene only grew more muddled when he heard the hiss of urine pattering into the grass.

He watched a stream appear between Faro’s legs as she sighed again. When he glanced at Eli, he found him aiming his cock and stroking himself in an absent, gentle grip, urine spraying from him in a steady stream and darkening the tree opposite him.

Eli’s head tipped back, his lips parting in an expression that seemed far too close to ecstasy for Thrawn’s comfort. A few meters away, Faro’s sigh came out tinged with a soft sound that was almost like a moan. There was no shyness between them, no attempt to hide what they were doing. There was nothing on their faces but total relaxation and bliss.

And as Thrawn watched them, he felt something tighten in his chest and make his breath come short. He’d been working all day without a fresher just like they had, but his body worked differently from theirs, and he couldn’t be sure if what he felt now was a need to urinate or the first faint stirrings of arousal. He tried to turn away, and succeeded in turning his body, but not his head; his eyes remained fixed on the humans before him.

Eli’s thumb ran over the head of his own cock as his stream trickled to an end, swirling the last drops of urine over his skin. Was he pleasuring himself, or — he tucked his half-hard cock back into his trousers — was this just something all humans did? Thrawn’s tongue flicked out to lick suddenly-dry lips and his eyes cut to Faro, who shivered and pushed out one last burst of urine, the puddle beneath her feet growing impossibly large before it soaked into the earth.

“Oh, God,” she moaned, her eyes still closed. Eli chuckled and adjusted himself through his pants; he turned away from her and caught sight of Thrawn before Thrawn’s mind caught up with the situation. Eli’s eyes widened — but not in embarrassment, Thrawn noted with some surprise.

“Oh, sir!” he said. “I thought you went ahead.”

Faro stood up, shimmying back into her undersuit. She didn’t bother to turn away or hide herself now that Thrawn was present; he caught sight of the soft folds between her legs and glanced away again, his heart pounding, but the only other thing to look at was Eli, and that just made things worse. He could see the outline of Eli's half-hard cock through his skin-tight suit.

“I heard your footsteps stop,” said Thrawn, making his voice even and inscrutable.

“Sorry, sir,” said Faro as she grabbed her armor and clicked it back into place. “Had to pee.”

“Yes,” said Thrawn. He watched them climb back into their armor and resisted the urge to shift his weight from one foot to the next. Betraying no discomfort, he forced himself to say what had been on his mind from the moment he saw what they were doing. “I assumed there would be few bathroom breaks on this mission.”

Faro and Eli shared a dubious look. Eli even scoffed a little as he snapped his shin guards on. “No offense, sir,” he said, “but that’s not really how humans work. We can’t go all day without taking a leak.”

“I am aware, Commander,” said Thrawn patiently. He did share a room with Eli for three months, after all. “I only meant that with the absorbent undersuit—”

He cut himself off. Both Eli and Faro’s eyes flared wide. From the fluctuation in color across their faces, he realized they hadn’t known the suits were absorbent.

“Stormtroopers cannot take their armor off to tend their needs in battle,” Thrawn reminded them a tad apologetically. “I thought you knew.”

“Well,” said Faro, blinking. She took a moment to recover her balance. “Well, sir, there’s — I mean, no one wants to walk around in a wet undersuit all day.”

“Yes,” said Thrawn. “That is why the suits are made from instant drying fabric. It wicks sweat as well, which has allowed us all to remain dry today.”

There was a long pause. Faro glanced at Eli. Eli stared at Thrawn helplessly, as if waiting for him to reveal he was just joking.

“I’ve been holding it for _hours_ ,” Eli said, his voice weak.

“I thought the suit’s _climate control_ was keeping us dry,” said Faro, sounding even more embarrassed than Eli.

“To a certain extent,” Thrawn agreed. He watched the interplay of exasperation and embarrassment over their faces for a moment, and then gestured to the road. “It’s no matter, Commanders. Our camp is not far now.”

He turned away without waiting for them to follow, glad for the chance to hide his face. His heart was still pounding for reasons he didn’t want to examine, and it felt like there was a certain tingling pressure in his cock, one that would evolve soon into either the beginning of an erection or the sudden, desperate need to pee. He set a quick pace, trying to ignore it, but in the silence that followed, all he could think about was the look on Faro’s face as she let go, the way Eli’s hand slid up and down his cock as if no one were watching.

He was cursed, he realized with a grimace. Cursed with a very attractive first officer and an equally attractive aide, neither of whom had what the Chiss would call modesty. And the feeling of pressure was definitely evolving into an erection, one he could feel pressing against the plate of his armor, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t a certain tug in his bladder, too.

He worked to make sure neither affliction showed through a hitch in his step. When they reached camp, Thrawn did his best to push the matter out of his mind entirely, distracting himself with the necessary chores. He programmed their sentinel droid to stand watch — doled out rations — started a fire — organized their bedrolls — and only changed out of his armor when nearly an entire hour had passed and his cock had softened again, leaving no trace of arousal behind.

At least, none that was visible to human eyes. He was pretty certain they couldn’t even tell he was blushing, though any Chiss would have noticed it at once (and disapproved heartily). With nightfall long past them and morning not far behind, Thrawn stacked his armor and turned to look at Eli and Faro.

They’d claimed their bedrolls already, leaving him with the one in the middle. Eli, it seemed, was already asleep. Faro lay closer to the fire, her eyes heavily lidded as she extricated one hand from her sleeping bag and stoked the coals with a stick. Thrawn watched the way the flames played over his face — remembered the glimpse of skin he’d gotten earlier when she stood and pulled her undersuit up — and looked away, swallowing past a dry throat. 

He stepped around their sleeping bags in silence and folded back his own, hyper-aware of Faro’s eyes raking up and down his body. The tight-fitting undersuit left little to the imagination -- he’d already noticed the effect it had on both his subordinates, a fact he remembered with another rush of heat to his face.

“Good night, Commander,” he said evenly.

There was a brief pause before Faro answered. She was watching him unzip his bedroll and only spoke when he’d folded himself inside, adjusting the blanket over himself as he lay down.

“Good night, sir,” she said.

He closed his eyes, well aware that if he kept them open the glow would fill the entire camp and keep his human subordinates awake. In the darkness, he tried to relax, to think of something other than the intimate moment he’d walked in on earlier, with neither Faro nor Eli seeming to mind. 

That pressure between his legs again. This time, it was definitely centered in his bladder, a light weight that threatened to become uncomfortable. Beside him — on both sides — he could hear deep and even breathing, with the slight rasp of a snore coming from Faro. They’d dropped off quickly, exhausted from a long day, and left Thrawn alone.

He remembered again how they’d stopped on the side of the road, squirming out of their suits in front of each other without any hint of shame. He remembered how they’d urinated without trying to hide what they were doing, without shyness — and even with hints of arousal. Faro’s flushed cheeks and quiet sighs — Eli’s slow, caressing strokes, the way he’d swirled his thumb over the head of his cock—

Thrawn’s bladder throbbed; a sharp increase in pressure brought a wave of heat to his face and made him open his eyes once again. When he turned his head first to one side and then to the other, he confirmed that Faro and Eli were sleeping, their bedrolls so close to his that he could feel the warmth of their bodies.

Quietly, slowly, Thrawn shifted a hand beneath the covers. He could see the imprint of it moving under the blanket, his knuckles pressing against the fabric as he moved his hand from the ground beside his thigh to between his legs. He rested his palm over his cock, squeezing gently.

The suits really were absorbent. He hadn’t been lying about that. But he’d never needed to use one before, and it was hard to force himself to now. He focused on the pressure in his bladder, trying to relax himself enough to let go; the image of Faro intruded on his thoughts -- Faro squatting, her urine pattering into the grass beneath her and pooling around her feet. Eli, with his cock between his hands, his thumb edging into the stream.

Thrawn let out a slow, shaky breath and stroked himself through the suit. With his eyebrows furrowed and his jaw tight, he tried to push, but he couldn’t quite get his muscles to relax. Nothing came out. The pressure in his bladder grew worse thanks to his effort, bad enough to make him shift minutely in his sleeping bag.

 _Focus_ , he told himself. _Relax_.

He let his breathing even out and forced himself to think of nothing, to clear his mind. He envisioned himself standing before a tree, like Eli had earlier, with his cock in his hand -- not hard to imagine, since he could feel the warmth of his palm between his legs and all he had to do was ignore the fabric against his skin.

The pressure rose again and this time Thrawn let it move through him like a wave. He felt his muscles relaxing incrementally, the pressure easing down the length of his cock inch by inch. He didn’t think it would work — not really — until suddenly it happened, urine trickling hot and wet from the slit at the end of his cock. It was only a brief spurt, there and gone in a flash, but he could feel it soaking into his undersuit, could feel the wetness against his fingers for just a moment before the suit worked its magic and suddenly the damp spot was gone.

Thrawn breathed out shakily and let the pressure rise again. This time, when he let go, he didn’t stop. The wet spot grew between his legs, warmth and wetness pooling all around him and making the undersuit stick to his skin, but never leaking through. He could feel the suit working to dry it as fast as Thrawn was pissing; half-hard, he pressed his hand against his cock and felt the stream of urine gushing out of him with a full-body shiver and a barely-stifled groan.

He squeezed himself, pushing harder to soak his undersuit even as it dried. Palming himself, he rocked his hips as much as he dared with his subordinates sleeping on either side of him He felt the ridge of his cockhead beneath the fabric, rolled his thumb against it until he was fully hard, constrained by the wet undersuit. 

He stroked himself and tilted his head back, jaw tight as he pushed another brief stream of urine out. The fabric, already dry, became wet again; he ran his hand up and down the length of his cock and tried to control his breathing, and when it was dry again, he once again let go, pushing a longer, harder stream of piss into his hand. He could feel it trickling across his stomach and down his thighs before the suit wicked it away.

It was the perfect mixture of sensations, Thrawn thought. When he thought of Faro letting go earlier with a bitten-off groan — or Eli aiming himself with abandon at the nearest tree — he bent his knees by reflex, not thinking about how visible the lump in the bedroll would be as he rolled his hips and pressed his cock against his hand. 

He didn’t think about where he was. He didn’t think about modulating his breathing or staying quiet. His breath came harsh and fast, tinged with unmistakable arousal as he thrust into his own hand. His bladder emptied without any further permission for him, the dam broken, and he felt the fabric warm beneath his hand as the wetness spread.

It had just disappeared again when Thrawn felt release sneaking up on him — and coming fast. His eyes squeezed closed again — he went still, suddenly, desperately remembering where he was and the need to keep quiet — but there was no time to prepare, and before he could lock his muscles in place and force himself to be quiet, he was going rigid, his hips bucking, his head slamming back. A quiet moan, keening and needy and almost mortifying, escaped his lips.

A pressure not unlike the one from before moved through him as he came. His cock pulsed beneath his hand, his cum hot and wet and sticky. Thrawn stared unseeingly at the sky above, only dimly aware of his own harsh breathing, of the undersuit absorbing his cum. He let his eyes drift closed again as the heart-pounding surge of release gave way to exhaustion.

His breathing calmed. He sucked in a breath and let it out in a sigh, finally removing his hand from his own cock.

He was thinking again of Eli and Faro as he fell asleep.

* * *

It was Faro who woke first. She’d scarcely fallen asleep — had only been dozing, really — when the rustle of fabric next to her brought her back to full alert. She stayed on her side, her eyes open as she examined Thrawn’s restful face and realized the noises were coming from him.

She could see his hand moving beneath the blankets so slowly that he must have thought she couldn’t see it. On his other side, Eli shifted and came awake as well, but it took him a while longer to realize what was going on.

Thrawn’s breath hitched. His body tensed and stilled beneath the covers. After a moment, less carefully than before, he moved his hand and Eli sat up a little. His eyes met Faro’s. His face was sharp; he knew exactly what was going on and he didn’t intend to look away. 

Faro had thought for a moment earlier that Thrawn wasn’t even affected by their little show and now here he was, touching himself and stifling his gasps while he thought they were asleep. 

She met Eli’s eyes again and caught him smirking the same way she was. Between them, eyes closed and face twitching, Thrawn barely managed to bite back a moan.

Across from her, Eli shifted in his sleeping bag, getting a good grip on his cock while his eyes trained on Thrawn, whose hand moved incessantly beneath the blankets now; there was no sound of skin-on-skin, so he must have been palming himself through his undersuit, so aroused by the mental image of their display that the friction and warmth alone was enough.

With a certain familiar warmth building between her legs, Faro settled in to watch.


End file.
